Namikase Naruto ya está en Japón
by mamori anazaki
Summary: Ya era un hecho que Namikase Naruto estaba en Japón… ¿Qué hacer? Esta vez no podría evitar el encuentro, ¿notarían su ausencia en la fiesta? Claro que si se respondió rápidamente, después de todo es el hermano del novio… ¿Qué haría cuando lo viera después de cinco años?... ¿se lanzaría a golpearlo?... ¿le gritaría de cosas sin importarle estar en la fiesta?... Narusasu


Hola a todos si, si lo sé, se supone que mi siguiente publicación seria la actualización de "Caballero" y ya estoy en eso si puedo lo subo al rato y si no mañana… es solo que la idea llego y no me dejo en paz… empecé a escribir como loca y aquí esta…

Espero les guste y en cuanto pueda actualizare, estén al pendiente y cometen no sean flojitas y flojitos…

O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O

O_o

Abrió sus negros ojos al sentir como parte de su brazo derecho era calentado por esos traviesos rayos de sol que se colaban por las cortinas mal acomodadas. Se quitó las sabanas descubriendo su desnudo cuerpo con varias marcas en su cuello y pecho. Miro a un lado encontrando el también desnudo cuerpo de su amante de anoche.

Fijo su vista en esa abertura de las cortinas por donde entraba el sol. Se quedó ido viendo la luz, sin desearlo la sonrisa de cierto rubio de ojos azules apareció en su mente, enojado negó repetidas veces antes de pararse, recoger sus prendas y meterse al baño de ese cuarto de hotel cuidando de no hacer ruido. Era molesto escuchar las confesiones de amor de sus amantes de turno cuando él ni siquiera había obtenido un orgasmo… además le urgía un baño en su vientre aun había restos de semen seco, obviamente no de el. Solo en sus primeras dos experiencias sexuales permitió que se corrieran dentro de él y eso fue hace como cinco años.

Relajo su cuerpo cuando el agua tibia callo sobre su espalda, cerrando los ojos para disfrutar a un más el recorrido que el agua hacia por todo su cuerpo. Nuevamente la imagen de ese rubio invadió su mente e hiso latir su corazón, abrió los ojos de golpe y con rabia y coraje busco una toalla con la que se secó a prisa el cuerpo y cabello.

Se visto rápido y con la misma rapidez salió del cuarto de baño, busco sus zapatos, los encontró uno en la entrada de la habitación y otra a unos cuantos centímetros de la cama, los tomo y se sentó en la orilla para ponérselos. Casi terminando sintió como la cama se movía y supo que el otro ocupante había despertado pero eso no impidió que siguiera con lo suyo.

Termino y estaba por levantarse e irse cuando sintió que lo apresaban rodeándole la cintura. Asco le dio al sentir como le llenaba el cuello de besos y sin importarle nada lo alejo cruelmente levantándose por fin de la cama.

- ¿Sasuke? – escucho que le hablaba con un tono confundido - ¿Qué sucede?... –

- Me voy – fue lo único que dijo con la intención de caminar hacia la puerta –

- ¿cenamos hoy?... ¿si quieres paso a recogerte a tu casa? – Sasuke con ojos furiosos lo volteo a ver –

- Qué tontería – le dijo después de un rato con una sonrisa burlona – jamás permitiría que vayas a mi casa –

- Ah bueno… entonces puedo pasar por ti a la oficina - dijo dolido el otro -

- A ver te lo explicare mejor – lo único que el azabache quería era irse a su casa y olvidarse de ese tipo como lo ha hecho con otros - ¿Cómo dices que te llamas? – le pregunto mientras el otro desencaja el rostro por lo cruel que era el azabache –

- Jūgo…¿Llevo meses cortejándote y no te sabes mi nombre? - la mirada de Sasuke no mostraba nada estaba indiferente – nos acostamos anoche – grito histérico pero esto tampoco lo afecto -

- Ayer estaba muy estresado y tú solo te atravesaste en mi camino, no estabas tan mal - Sasuke observo con detalle el cuerpo del otro, musculoso, alto, cabellos naranja, bien dotado, aunque eso no sirvió de mucho en la cama porque sintió tanto placer como el que puede sentir una estrella de mar… nada –

- ¿Me estás diciendo que solo fui al azar? ¿Qué todo este tiempo que te e cortejado ni siquiera habías notado mi presencia? – Sasuke asintió –

- Me voy – repitió dando la vuelta para no volver a ver a ese pobre chico que se quedó postrado en la cama sin creer que solo había sido un juego y que sus sentimientos jamás fueron notados –

Salió del hotel y empezó a caminar por las calles. Chasqueo la lengua por la atención que ponían en él ya sea chica o chico o quizás algún doncel, estaba acostumbrado desde niño ha sido así pero eso no quitaba lo molesto que llegaba a sentirse, se detuvo en una cafetería y se sentó en una mesa cerca de un ventanal.

Casi de inmediato apareció una chica y le atendió, le pidió solo un café con poca azúcar. Se quedó solo nuevamente y se dedicó a mirar por la ventana recargando su mentón en su brazo derecho. Vio como una pareja iban felices de la mano, el galante chico y el simpático doncel. Sin pedirlo recuerdos lo empezaron a inundar, de cuando era niño y conoció al amigo de su hermano e hijo de los amigos de sus padres… Namikase Naruto.

Con tal solo 8 años le pareció ver a un ángel con brillante cabellera y sonrisa celestial, aunque esa sonrisa no iba dirigida a él sino a otro doncel, fue la primera vez que sintió celos, después se enteró que ese doncel también rubio era su primo Deidara quien hacía poco acababa de perder a su padres y ahora vivía con la familia de Naruto.

Sus celos crecieron al ver que no solo tenía la atención de Naruto, su hermano  
Itachi también se deshacía mimando a ese doncel. Con el tiempo comprendió que lo hacían por que el pequeño se sentía mal por la pérdida de sus padres y gracias a la poca diferencia de edades logro llevarse bien con él.

Casi todos los días le pedía a Itachi llevarlo a la casa Namikase a jugar con su amigo Deidara de 10 años y su hermano feliz aceptaba ya que mientras los dos pequeños donceles se hacían compañía él se iba con Naruto a jugar video juegos.

Ahora después de años se pregunta si en verdad se subían a jugar video juegos al cuarto del rubio o se ponían a ver películas porno, después de todo en ese tiempo ambos tenían 13 años y cuando se inicia la adolescencia las hormonas se alborotan. Ambos Itachi y Naruto se aseguraban de ponerle seguro al cuarto y no los dejaban entrar por un buen tiempo y a veces les decían que estaban viendo una película de terror y que les abrirían hasta que terminara.

- Aquí tiene joven – despertó cuando la chica puso su taza de café sobre la mesa –

Después de un rato termino, dejo el dinero y una buena propina; salió de la acogedora cafetería. En cuanto pudo tomo un taxi y dio la dirección. Tenía que ir a su casa esta noche era la fiesta de compromiso de su hermano… o si su querido hermano se comprometía y nada más y nada menos que con Deidara Namikase.

Trago nervioso. Lo más probable es que esta noche volvería a ver al rubio, vería a Naruto Namikase después de 5 años y aunque no le gustara eso lo tenía nervioso y también muy impaciente. Había llegado el momento de verse cara a cara y tendría su oportunidad de reclamarle el haberse ido justo un día después de haberse entregado a el… se fue del país justamente la mañana en la que debió encontrarlo a su lado en esa inmensa cama en la que había perdido su virginidad…

Recargo su cabeza en la ventana del taxi con ojos triste; toda persona que se entrega por amor espera despertar en los brazos de su amado, no solo, después se enteró que el tonto iba rumbo a Italia a estudiar y a hacerle compañía a sus abuelos.

Cuando se entregó a ese rubio tonto tenía 17 años, mientras que el Namikase tenía 22. No se arrepiente de eso y es lo que más coraje le da, además por lo que sea solo ha experimentado verdadero placer con el, su primer y único orgasmo fue con el…

Después de un tiempo le empezaron a llover sus llamadas pero nunca las tomaba, cartas llegaban y en cuanto las tocaba las rompía, saludos que le daban pero el las ignoraba. Nunca confeso lo que paso ni siquiera a Deidara a quien le tenía mucha confianza.

El día que cumplió 18 años le llego un regalo del rubio, lloro cuanto pudo y hasta el día de hoy lo tiene guardado en lo más obscuro de su closet. Nunca lo abrió, ahora el papel que lo envuelve esta descolorido y lleno de polvo.

Ya sea por despecho o por coraje ese misma noche en la que cumplió 18 se acostó con un chico al que apenas y conocía; no fue tan placentero como lo fue con el rubio y sentirse lleno con la esencia de ese desconocido le repugno y le asqueo de sobre manera… desde esa vez a pesar de haberse acostado con varios a ninguno le permitió llenarlo, solo lo hacían sentirse más sucio y vacío…

El taxi se detuvo, pago y camino hacia su casa. Hacia su enorme casa, paso el inmenso portón negro y paso los jardines bien cuidados, subió un par de escalones y tomo el pomo de la puerta. Al entrar se sintió mareado por todo el movimiento, movían muebles, quitaban cosas y ponían otras. La fiesta de compromiso seria en su casa. Dio un par de pasos dispuesto a subir las escaleras, llegar a su cuarto y acostarse en su cama.

- Sasuke hijo – escucho la voz de su madre – desganado volteo a verla –

- Madre -

- Pero que ánimos querido – dijo una voz muy conocida sonrojando al azabache –

- Señora Kushina – le hablo poniéndose derecho e inclinándose –

- Tu madre y yo estamos casi por terminar todo, me urge terminar tengo que ir a casa y prepararme y después tengo que ir con Deidara a ayudarlo, además… - de repente la peliroja paro - ¿de dónde vienes pequeño Sasuke? – le pregunto al tiempo que se le acercaba y le tocaba la frente sonrojando un poco más al pobre azabache - te vez muy pálido y un poco ojeroso –

- Se fue de fiesta – dijo Mikoto –

- Oh –exclamo la pelirroja – que envidia lo que se puede hacer cuando estas soltera y no tienes hijos – le dijo alegre y el azabache asintió con una sonrisa nerviosa –

- La juventud – suspiro Mikoto –

- Si… será mejor que me apure con suerte me da tiempo de darme un siestecita, anoche también me dormí muy tarde – le dijo al azabache guiñándole un ojo – aunque no por los mismo motivos que tu –

- Je… -

- El vuelo de Naruto llegó ayer a las ocho de la noche y tuve que ir a recogerlo, además… - lo que le siguió ya no lo escucho el azabache… su cerebro se desconectó en el momento en que supo que el rubio ya estaba en Japón y de repente su vista solo enfocaba el suelo –

Su corazón parece querer salirse, sintió unas manos tocarle nuevamente la frente, levanto la vista por inercia y observo a la pelirroja hablándole con semblante preocupado así como su madre, después de un par de segundos asintió aun sin saber lo que le preguntaban y dio la vuelta, tomo el barandal de las escaleras y empezó a subir muy despacio.

Camino por el pasillo del segundo piso hasta llegar y entrar a su cuarto, cerró la puerta con seguro y con la ayuda de su pie derecho se quitó el zapato izquierdo y con si pie izquierdo quito el zapato derecho. Se subió a su cama y gateo sobre el hasta acosarse boca abajo, tomo la sabana que cubría su cama y se la aveno sobre él. Con el rostro ladeado viendo hacia ningún lado en particular.

Ya era un hecho que Namikase Naruto estaba en Japón… ¿Qué hacer? Esta vez no podría evitar el encuentro, ¿notarían su ausencia en la fiesta? Claro que si se respondió rápidamente, después de todo es el hermano del novio…

¿Qué haría cuando lo viera después de cinco años?... ¿se lanzaría a golpearlo?... ¿le gritaría de cosas sin importarle estar en la fiesta de compromiso de su hermano?... ¿tomaría el cuchillo de cubiertos y se lo enterraría en el pecho?... o ¿lo tomaría con fuerza y estamparía sus labios en los de el?...No lo sabe está confundido.

Le quiere dar un ataque nervioso y unas repentinas ansias de verlo lo devoran… su corazón parece querer explotar y su estómago pare estar haciendo un desastre… se levanta a prisa y corre al baño, levanta la tapa del inodoro y empieza a vomitar lo poco que tiene su estómago… aun entre gemidos y toces no sabe qué hacer… ¿Qué hará?... ¿Qué hará?...

Namikase Naruto ya está en Japón…

O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O

O_o

Espero les haya gustado para evitar confusiones con los años ahí les va;

De niño Sasuke tiene 8 años

Deidara 10 años

Itachi y Naruto 13

Cuando Sasuke se entregó al rubio tenía 17 y Naruto 22

Por lo tanto Deidara tenía 19 pues solo le lleva 2 años a Sasuke

Itachi también tenía 22 años

En la actualidad Sasuke tiene 22 años

Daidara 24 años

Itachi y Naruto 27 años

Bueno ahora me voy pero nuevamente les digo COMENTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

COMENTE

COMENTEN

Dejen review

Mamori anazaki

O_o


End file.
